Do The Universe A Favor
by Your Silver Lining
Summary: “Do the universe a favor Naruto and stop crying,” Sasuke said softly, bringing the boy’s face closer to his own. “Because the universe is brought back from the brink of destruction every time you smile.” SasuNaru Gift-fic for shadowkunoichi47


**_Do The Universe A Favor _**

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings: **Corny stuff, fluff, OOC, shounen-ai, drabble, language

**FTOYWGAD:** Hey! So some of you may know about my new school and I finally found (well converted, really) a fellow yaoi-fangirl. And so we were browsing the web together and I found this really cute quote on photobucket. It inspired me to write some fluff. Let's see if you guys can find the quote.

**Disclaimer: **God is still denying me my wish. "No stealing Naruto" he said.

**Dedication: **To **shadowkunoichi47** for _not_ running away screaming when I converted her into a yaoi-fangirl! Whee! .

* * *

"Mmm…S'uke, look at that one," a thirteen-year-old blonde pointed happily to the sky. To be exact he was pointing to a few dimmer stars farther up north. "It looks like a telescope!"

A black-haired teenager looked over to where he was pointing and snorted. "Idiot. That's Lyra. Or to the Arab, it could be an eagle or a vulture."

"Hey, you don't have to be such a smart-ass about it!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Loser."

"Auggh!" The blonde faced away from his companion and stared off to some other stars in the open field.

It wasn't everyday the two got to spend time together. There had once been a time when Naruto would just burst into this friend's house and announce his presence as if that would solve all the world's problems. Then Sasuke would pretend to be annoyed and invite him to go upstairs to his room anyway. They used to spend most of their time talking or wrestling but when the conditions were at their best, they would go out to a secluded forest area and gaze at the universe. Those had been simpler times.

However, Fate seemed to have a twisted sense of humor.

The Uchiha Corporation was one of the most prestigious companies involved with NASA at the time being. They had finally beaten Hyuuga Inc. about a year ago and Sasuke's father, Fukagu Uchiha, was intent on keeping their title there. The man was a vulture when it came to the scientific field of astrophysics and would stop at nothing to earn his rightful place at the top. He had even succeeded in turning his eldest son into an exact clone of himself. He even made plans for seventeen-year-old Sauke to go the same college he went to. It still wasn't enough. After he gained his position at NASA as being their most prized scientist, Fukagu moved on to travel around the country and sometimes even internationally. And being the 'family guy' he was he insisted that his family move around with him. Since Itachi was in college and his mother didn't really care either way, Sasuke was whisked off to strange new places every month or so.

He hated it.

And Naruto hated it even more.

The blonde would never admit it but he knew that he wasn't a popular kid. Orphaned at the tender age of three, Naruto was taken in by his uncle Iruka and for that he was grateful. However, the children in his school always teased him about his "stupid" goal to be an astronomer and preferred to indulge themselves in fifty dollar burgers and shoes made of crocodile skin. Sometimes, Naruto hated his uncle's job for keeping him anchored in the town. Other times, which tended to be most of the time, he was happy that he lived in that town because if he didn't, he never would have met his stoic Uchiha.

It had started out when the blonde was in his fifth grade field trip to the planetarium. He was supposed to stand in line and wait patiently until he was seated but his impatience got the better of him and he ran away to the best seat in the place. The young nine-year-old sat all the way in the back toward the middle of the row. He didn't notice the older boy sitting next to him and when the show started, his entire face had morphed into one of amazement.

About half an hour into the show, the invisible narrator had asked the audience to point to the nearest star to their solar system to see if they were paying attention (which no one was). Naruto was quick to whisper the words "alpha centauri" and someone next to him echoed the same.

Blue eyes met coal black as the blonde gave the high schooler in front of him a once over. The boy said nothing as he watched Naruto.

"I said it first," Naruto said smugly.

The raven's eyes narrowed and he sniffed, turning his head back to the artificial sky. "Dobe."

Naruto inhaled sharply and glared. "Teme!"

No one said anything after that and the show went on. Then the narrator asked the audience which star a certain dot in the sky was.

"Easy," Naruto murmured. "It's not even a star. It's Venus."

The boy next to him turned his face and gave him an annoyed look as if to tell him to shut up. Naruto glared back not backing down.

Suddenly the older boy said, "Do you know the name of the star that is on the right shoulder of Orion and is in the final stages of reaching supernova?"

"Betelgeuse," Naruto replied automatically.

Black eyes widened and then they returned back to normal in an instant. He smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto beamed in the dim light. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke Uchiha had given Naruto what he always longed for. He gave him company and friendship. He was someone he could run up to when he would find a new constellation in the sky all on his own. He was someone who wouldn't make fun of him for enjoying something as strange as the other worldly. To reciprocate that, Naruto provided Sasuke with sympathy and someone to vent on when he would get frustrated with his constant studies. He was someone who would alleviate the burdens on his shoulders even if it was for a little while. It was a symbiotic, mutual relationship. Many thought it was strange for two boys who were four years apart to be best friends but from then on, no one ever knew Naruto as just Naruto or Sasuke as just Sasuke. They were known as Sasuke and Naruto. Never apart.

So when Naruto heard about Sasuke moving around and leaving him in this godforsaken town, he'd been devastated. They'd said goodbye and parted their ways. Of course they'd kept in touch for that year by calling and the occasional visit. But they only lasted a few hours at most since Fukagu wanted to keep moving.

Then the dreaded day came when Naruto knew he would lose his best friend. Like his father had promised, he was going to send Sasuke to The University of Arizona. That was way too far to keep in touch properly if Naruto was still going to be grounded to his suburban town in New Jersey. Even though Sasuke wouldn't voice it, he too was frustrated at the stupid arrangement. And so, he sought out the younger boy and had them both go to their field for one last time.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. It was impossible to keep up with the blonde. Sometimes he would be a bubbly teenager that he should be but other times, especially as of late, he would sulk and brood. That didn't sit well with Sasuke since he was the sulky one of the pair. "Naruto," Sasuke said gently as he nudged the blonde next to him. They were both lying down so he didn't have to move much.

"Shut up, teme I don't wanna talk to you."

Sasuke sighed again and resorted to his ultimate weapon. His fingers wound themselves under Naruto's shirt and began wiggling. He got an immediate reaction.

"Ahahaha! Sas – ah you bastard!" Naruto giggled again and again until Sasuke finally retreated with his fingers and a smirk. The blonde turned back facing the stars, a small smile still on his face. They fell into a comfortable silence much to Sasuke's relief. After a few minutes, Naruto huddled a little closer to the raven and they were now touching shoulder to shoulder.

"Sasuke," the younger boy said softly. "Tell me the story behind Lyra."

The Uchiha twisted his face in confusion but recovered quickly. He learned a long time ago that his blonde had strange moments when he would ask the weirdest questions.

"The Lyra is a constellation in the Nor –"

"No, not that teme," Naruto said impatiently as he scrunched up his face at the sky. "The story _behind _it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and spoke again. "The Greeks thought Lyra was their musical instrument the lyre. According to legend, Orpheus played this instrument and was considered a master at it. One day, his lover, Eurydice was attacked by snakes and killed. Back then when people died, they were sent to the Underworld where the Greek god Hades is in charge. Determined to get his wife back, Orpheus went to the Underworld and asked Hades. When the god denied, he played the lyre for him. Hades was so moved, he made an offer. Orpheus could have his wife back if he walked out of the Underworld without looking back. When Orpheus was half-way out of the tunnel outside, he didn't hear his wife's footsteps behind him. Going against Hades' orders he looked back. He saw his wife faithfully following him but because he looked back, she disappeared again right before his eyes…" Sasuke trailed off when he noticed Naruto beside him. The boy was hugging himself, almost in a fetal position. Sasuke began to worry. "Dobe?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

Naruto ignored him. Instead, he asked a question again. "Do you know why I like astronomy so much?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the question. Sure he'd asked the boy why he liked it before but the answers were always something like 'just because' or 'I just like it.' He didn't wait for reply.

"I like it because, for me, it's so hard to imagine that there is so much out there," he said wistfully, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Because, no matter how big you may seem, you are so small and tiny compared to the universe. And when I feel like absolute shit and I don't want to just _be_, just _exist_ anymore, I look at the sky and think 'there's an assload of stuff out there…why am I worrying for myself down here?" Naruto paused, closing his eyes. "That's why I love astronomy."

Sasuke watched, his face betraying no emotion. For him, he'd always liked astronomy because he grew up with it. His father, brother and even mother had taught him how the world and everything around him, on a macroscopic level, moved and worked. It amazed him. He'd never related it to a closer to heart sort of feeling. Nor did he imagine that Naruto would have such a deep connection as to why he liked the subject so much.

"You're such an Orpheus, Sasuke," Naruto said after a while, his eyes still closed. His voice broke. "I'm stuck here while you get to go out there. Stuck here with a bunch of stupid Hadeses. Except, instead of coming to save me, you're moving on to better things. And I'm happy for that, teme. That means that you won't get hurt that you were that close to getting me back."

Naruto positioned his face away from the raven's gaze. "You don't even need a fucking lyre."

Sasuke sat up, slightly annoyed that the grass was staining his shirt, and turned to face his dobe. "Naruto." He gently grasped the other by his arm and pulled him up and off the ground. He didn't resist or even protest. He let the raven take his face in his hands. "You idiot."

Naruto opened his eyes and found Sasuke's alabaster face only inches from his own. Sasuke noticed his and used his thumbs to wipe the tear residues from the tan skin. "The Big Crunch, The Big Freeze and The Big Rip," he said.

"What?" Naruto said, his eyes watery and reflecting the very large moon. They never got crystal clear nights like this on a normal basis in New Jersey but it was as if God bent the laws of nature just for their final day.

"Crunch, Freeze and Rip," Sasuke repeated, his hands still caressing Naruto's face. "Three possibilities in which the universe can end: either in a giant fireball, a distant and cold death or a painful rip in space-time."

Naruto's eyes produced even more tears at the mention of that, not even caring why the older boy was telling him that.

Sasuke sighed and gazed at Naruto with an expression in his eyes that can only be described as love. Love from every single cell in his body to his entire being. "Do the universe a favor Naruto and stop crying," Sasuke said softly, bringing the boy's face closer to his own. "Because the universe is brought back from the brink of destruction every time you smile."

For a moment Naruto didn't even register anything. Then his eyes widened impossibly large and then tears started free-flowing down his cheeks. Sasuke caught every single one of them in his fingers and wiped them off. He pulled the boy closer to him and suddenly he was attacked. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed his small body to the warm one in front of him. Sasuke simply smiled and rested his cheek on the golden locks. He felt tears stain his shoulder and the small frame of Naruto wracked a bit from sobs but Sasuke still held him.

Naruto pulled back after a while and furiously wiped at this eyes. In the end, they ended up puffier and redder.

"You look like a chicken," Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto was a little startled at first but then he shot him a glare. "I wouldn't be talking duck-ass!"

It was silent before both boys fell to the ground once more as they laughed hysterically. The blonde's body shook in giggles and Sasuke watched smiling.

"I guess you saved the universe now, dobe," he commented.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Naruto's laughs died down to a smile. The smile began fading when he thought about the fact that he was never going to have times like these again.

Seeing the oncoming frown Sasuke moved quickly. He reached out and grabbed the blonde once again, forcing his head on his chest and the rest of the slim body on his side as well.

"H-hey!" Naruto tried to back off but Sasuke held him firmly.

"I should probably tell you now," Sasuke stated nonchalantly, still keeping his grip on him.

Naruto looked up at the statement. "What?"

"I asked my father and he said okay as long as my studies are not disturbed," the raven started. "I even asked your uncle and he approved as long as I get someone to look after us from time to time; it took a lot of ass-kissing on my part. For looking after us, my father arranged a friend he knew from college. His name is Hatake Kakashi. As for school, you have the option of being home-schooled by Kakashi or going to one of the nicer ones in Arizona. We'll be living in a vacation home my father built there so you don't have to worry about dorms or anything."

Naruto was now looking at Sasuke with a face that said what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-and-why-does-my-heatsr-feel-like-it's-going-to-fall-out-of-my-chest.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto with sincerity. "It's up to you now, Naruto. Do you want to live with me in Arizona?"

The boy's head snapped up at the question and he looked at Sasuke with a face begging him to be telling the truth. When he deemed it okay, he jumped from his position and clung to Sasuke again. Then he stared beating his chest.

"You."

Beat.

"Fucking."

Beat.

"Bastard!"

Beat!

"Ooof! Naru – ah!" Sasuke sat up a little and pulled the other boy into a bone crushing embrace to prevent him from causing any more bodily harm. "Calm down, dobe."

"You brought me all the way here making me think this is our last time together while I was bawling in my room!" Naruto yelled, half in happiness, half in shock.

"So I take it it's a yes?"

"You better believe it, teme," Naruto mumbled into the navy shirt.

Sasuke finally allowed himself to feel happy. How long had he wanted to be like that with the blonde? How many holes did they have to fill between all his constant moving? He sighed again, this time in contentment and laid them both back down facing up.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke again. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Naruto just hummed, happy to just be close to his friend.

"I love you."

This time, Naruto sighed and rolled over so he was facing the seventeen-year-old.

"You're so corny, Sasuke," Naruto said, grinning much to Sasuke's annoyance at the comment and delight at the smile. Without warning, the blonde swooped down and pecked the ivory skin on the raven's cheek. "I love you too."

Sasuke set them back in their original positions as he half listened to Naruto's blabbering about the controversy on anti-matter, half thinking about how he never deserved the blonde. Sure the boy wouldn't know the full extent of his feelings yet but at the moment…nothing mattered. It was just him, Naruto and the vast universe before them; the rest of the world might as well have disappeared.

* * *

**FTOYWGAD:** So who has a vacuum and cream cheese for all the fluff and cornyness in this story? XD Well, anyway, the quote was: "The universe is brought back from destruction when you smile." Or something like that. Anyway, I did astronomy because I probably have a passion for that subject that probably exceeds that of Naruto and Sasuke combined, in this fic. Yeah…and Naruto's reason for liking it is the same as mine…

Well anyway, this is for you Kit! Welcome aboard S.S. YAOI…where we have cookies, boys and you'll never go back! XD

And please review guys. You have no idea how much it means to get feedback back. Thanks! ^^

~Silver


End file.
